


with all the vastness of the sky

by RavenMoon33



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en, 西遊 | Journey to the West (Chow Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bai Longma is literally the only responsible adult around and takes this role seriously, Bai Longma will not take any of your crap, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Female Bai Longma, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Grief/Mourning, I promise, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Not Really Character Death, Physician Bai Longma, Pining, Some Humor, Team as Family, and it works, but - Freeform, does that tag count if the pregnancy is caused by being tricked into drinking magic spring water?, don't worry Wukong and Xuanzang are just idiots in love, don't worry one of the characters is presumed dead but they're actually alive it's fine, it'll get sorted eventually, literally every iffy tag attached to this fic is singlehandedly caused by her, no they don't know how they managed it either, the twins will make sure of it, they are both disasters disastering their way through parenting, y'all are going to hate the queen by the end of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMoon33/pseuds/RavenMoon33
Summary: “You look like me.” Xiaolian breathed in astonishment, unable to stop staring at the girl who was wearing her face. The girl tilted her head and squinted in confusion, gnawing thoughtfully on the stick clutched in her hand.“I mean, I guess so? We might look similar if...you…” Her words trailed off when Xiaolian removed the bracelet she kept on her at all times, its charmed illusion falling away from her face and revealing the markings there that betrayed her as something inhuman.The two stared at each other in shock for a few moments, blinking bemusedly at the double placed in front of them.“Huh, alright yeah, that’s a little freaky, even for me.” The girl finally said.--Or, a Parent Trap AU, JTTW style.
Relationships: One-Sided - Relationship, Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka, Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	with all the vastness of the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idonquixote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/gifts).



> What? Me, make yet another silly and useless JTTW AU? Why I couldn't possibly-
> 
> But yes, hello, I am back with more random and implausible JTTW AU's! (This is what happens when you rewatch your favorite childhood films while reading JTTW fics; you have all been warned). 
> 
> This time around I bring to you a Parent Trap AU that somehow can actually work canonically in the JTTW-verse (bless Wu Cheng'en for being so ahead of his time and giving us the third-eye experience that is the entirety of the Womanland arc). This is based off of the Chow movies, specifically their characterizations from Demons Strike Back, because I live for emo-Wukong and memetastic-Xuanzang.
> 
> HUGE AND EFFUSIVE THANKS to the lovely [Idonquixote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/pseuds/Idonquixote) for all the help on translations and names in this fic! Thanks again for letting me talk your ear off about chinese family terms and OC names; this fic wouldn't exist without you!
> 
> And for the first time ever, I actually have a proper outline for this fic and roughly know how many chapters there will be. Now, I'm not saying I'll have a schedule for updates, but I might be sort of implying that I have hope I might actually be able to have a schedule for this fic. I make no promises for future updates, but you can expect to see the next chapter within this upcoming week.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments! Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, this has not been beta-read. All mistakes are my own; apologies in advance).

* * *

Silence reigned in the palace of the queen, and although this would be normal on any other night, the events taking place under the faded light of the crescent moon almost begged for the murmur of gossip and delighted thanks given to unseen gods. But the servants barely dared to whisper amongst themselves as they scurried about their business, disposing of blood-soaked blankets and rags, lighting fresh incense sticks, adding the last finishing touches to what would be the royal nursery. What should’ve been a happy occasion was marked only by silence and fervent looks between the nursemaids and servants assigned to assist in the royal birth. Only one person seemed happy this night, and that was the queen herself.

“Hello my darling little princess.” The queen smiled down at the baby fussing in her arms, the girl’s face still flushed red from the nonstop wailing she’d been doing since the moment of her birth, merely an hour before. “Isn’t she just beautiful?” 

“Yes your majesty.” The gathered women all murmured, offering warm smiles even as their eyes darted nervously to the white-haired physician standing quietly in the corner. 

“She will be sleeping in my rooms this evening.” The queen decided as the baby finally began to settle in her arms. “Prepare everything.”

“Yes your majesty.” Most of the servants bowed in supplication to their queen’s demand before gracefully backing out of the room and closing the doors behind them, until only the queen’s two most trusted attendants and her physician remained. 

“And how is my husband?” The queen asked, rocking the still somewhat grumpy baby in her arms.

“He is still unconscious.” The physician answered. “The birth was hard on him, but I believe he shall make a full recovery.”

“Good.” The queen turned to one of her attendants. “Please ensure the royal consort is returned to his rooms and well-guarded; if he tries to leave, do not let him. He is still very weak and must not be let out of your sight.” The attendant left to do as her queen bid her. The queen returned her full attention to the baby in her arms. “And his disciples?”

“There is no sign that they’ve returned.”

“Wonderful.” The queen sighed, placing a gentle kiss on the newborn’s forehead as the baby finally began to lose the fight against sleep. “We’ll still double the guard over the next few weeks, but if they haven’t returned by now I doubt they ever will. You’ve done well.”

“Thank you your majesty.”

“Mn.” She angled the baby to better see her in the candlelight, marveling at the tiny wonder trapped in her arms. “This child shall be my legacy. She will want for nothing, and will one day be my successor. I trust you will see to it that she is taught well when I am busy governing?”

“Of course your majesty.”

“Good.” A lengthy pause followed as the queen continued to fuss over the baby, seemingly either oblivious to or content to ignore the obvious question still lingering in the air, until the physician finally broke the silence to ask it.

“And what of the other child, your majesty?” An ugly sneer overcame the queen’s pretty features as her eyes finally left the baby’s face, transforming her from a loving mother to a creature of spite from one moment to the next.

“You mean that abomination?” The queen glared down at the newborn sleeping peacefully in the physician’s arms, contempt sparking in her eyes and disgust lined in the creases of her frown. “Get rid of it.” She spat. “Dispose of it somewhere far from the palace, so that no one will find its body. As far as anyone else is concerned, only one of the children survived the birth, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes your majesty.” She bowed her head in supplication, tone and expression as indifferent as if they were discussing the disposal of stained rags. The queen nodded, going back to cooing over the baby girl in her own arms and making to leave the room. But just before she crossed the door’s threshold- 

“And what of his disciples? If they should return?” The queen didn’t so much as turn her head.

“Tell them their master didn’t survive the birth. If they insist on remaining, say and do whatever you must to make them leave and never return.”

“Yes your majesty.” The physician bowed deeply, not rising again until the queen was gone and the servants shut the door behind her, leaving the physician alone in the darkened room with only the sleeping infant for company. She glanced down at the baby girl, at the red and black markings on her face denoting her not-entirely human nature, at the small tail twitching restlessly as she dreamed. She wrapped the child a little more securely in her swaddling clothes and left the palace quietly. From one moment to the next, the pair seemed to disappear into the night, as if they themselves were naught but ghosts. Silence stole over the palace once more.

(Somewhere deep in the night-drawn palace, a newborn started to cry, and a man twitched briefly before returning to his exhausted, restless sleep).

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, in case anyone cares, yes, the working title for this fic was "The Monk Trap". I will not apologize.


End file.
